Talk:Micronational rules of war (trial)
This As I have nothing better to do at the moment, here is my criticism of this: *No micronation has ever had or ever will have nuclear weapons *No micronation will ever use bayonets, artillery or land mines in a conflict. If this does occur, then that person/those people will be arrested by macronational authorities. *Likewise if someone is 'wounded in action', the same will happen to those who caused the injury. If someone is 'missing in action', then they will be declared 'missing' by macronational authorities *Who enforces this and how? § A-One § (Talk • ) 05:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Instead of writing rules for micronational war, it is better to write about how to avoid micronational wars! --Flandrensis 10:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) of for the love of god! it was just a sugestion, okay. I wanted to see how people liked the proposal, hints the word "Trial" in the name, I guess no one likes the idea so I'll remove it, I expected as much. King Jackson Alexander I 14:26, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, I agree with Flandrensis. Secondly, to A1: just because you see yourselves as being under "macronational authorities", it doesn't mean that all "micronations" do. Some are serious successionist movements, and you should not assume that all "micronations" are non-serious and/or hobbies. While I agree that no small nation is likely to ever possess nuclear weapons, why shouldn't any use bayonets? Sealand has used guns, Christiania has used petrol bombs - just because an entity is classed as a micronation that does not mean that they do not have the capacity to produce, possess, or use weaponry. Austenasia 14:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :As I and many others have repeatedly stated, no micronation has sovereignty or immunity from macronational law, simply put. By definition, micronations cannot have sovereignty. Sealand does not have sovereignty. Sure, it may have a small degree of autonomy over its platform, but if a crime were committed on the platform, I'd take a bet that it would be the English or French police that investigate and prosecute under their laws, not Sealand's. I never said or "assumed" that all micronations are non-serious and/or hobbies. Sure, there are quite a few 'serious' secessionst movements, but this does not make one iota of difference. Take Hutt River for example, one of the best known and successful micronations in the world. They tried to exempt themselves unilaterally from paying Australian tax. What happened? The Australian Tax Office (ATO) made them pay their taxes, and issued an official statement to the effect of any similar entity being fully subjected to the Australian Constitution and laws, it having no sovereignty of its own. And the reason why no micronation shouldn't use bayonets etc (might I add that I said "in a conflict") is because if they were used, they would cause injury, which is, last time I checked, illegal in pretty much any macronation. And if injury did occur, then the offender would be charged under that macronation's law and by that macronation's law enforcement authorities. That is the reality, and everyone must be prepared to accept it. § A-One § (Talk • ) 22:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC)